bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Zahaku
Hi, welcome to The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zahaku page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kohilaice (Talk) 09:44, 27 July 2009 Keep it open. No need to lock anything up. It's nice to reminisce. Heck, I don't even know if/when you'll see this. But I loved sorting through some of this old stuff recently. Keep it open. We finally have some of those fans we never really got. -ChocoLvr13 ChocoLvr13 (talk) 07:07, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello, Zahaku. It's good to see you are still active. I may not be a member of the CIRCLE, but I miss them too. And it is truly a shame that many epics not yet on the wiki (including most of User:Auserv's) were deleted by that hacker that attacked the archived BZPower forums. Do you have contact with anybody whose epics were deleted, yet still has the original epic on his/her computer? Because that would be great. Vultraz Nuva One other thing. Who are those two CIRCLE members who you keep in touch with and who never finished their epics? Vultraz Nuva 20:33, March 13, 2015 (UTC) It's just--I mean, most of Auserv's epics are probably lost forever (I confirmed this with the Wayback Machine), and I use the elements and masks (like Toa of ]]Density and the Kanohi Hulkan) from the CIRCLE universe in my own Bionicle fanfics (BTW, I do remember that Auserv named the Mask of Mutation the "Kanohi Memettuk"), so I am going to miss the CIRCLE wiki. But if I ever live long enough to see a time machine being invented, one of the first things I'd do is recover all those missing CIRCLE epics and story plans (e.g. what Toa_Ausar was going to do with the Toa Neţeru in the period before the events of Ballom's epics which were set in 5440 AGC), so that I might able to somehow reboot the CIRCLE and its story content. Vultraz Nuva 00:08, March 19, 2015 (UTC) About powers--when I use the Power Scream element for Toa, I expand it to have it also referred to as "Speech" and have it cover the Translation ability. I also have the Spirits element incorporate the powers of the Kanohi Tryna and the Mask of Emulation. Also, Toa of Moonglow (illusions/trickery) can create solid illusory objects (think of how Onua and Pohatu were once blocked from their destination by an illusory wall that they couldn't break through until they stopped believing in it). And users of the Fear and Anger elements can use their power on inanimate objects (like rocks hurtling at them) to (for Fear) push them away or stop them moving, or (for Anger) make them shake apart (not quite the same as explosions or implosions that a Shattering-user would perform). And to me, the Hulkan still has some weaknesses--it does not offer Ice Resistance, Fire Resistance, or resistance to mental attacks (I plan to create a Mask of Mental Resistance BTW). And I recall Auserv created a Kanohi Zakkoi, Mask of Holding, which opens a pocket dimension to hold inventory items. I plan to use that mask for one of my characters, since I like the idea of near-infinite bag space. Vultraz Nuva ☎ 22:43, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello there Zahaku, About ten minutes ago, I stumbled upon this wiki. ... I am an avid fan of BIONICLE and have been since its genesis - you could say that I am a 'fanboy'. This wiki is absolutely everything that I wanted in BIONICLE. This is everything that I had wished it could've been, but, sadly, wasn't. I hold you and everyone who has contributed to this wiki in the highest regard. You have my upmost respect. My joy turned to sadness, however, and I ask of you: please don't delete this wiki. Please, please, keep it open. I only discovered the beauty that The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki is ten minutes ago. I would like to read these articles and sink into the world of this expanded BIONICLE universe. Please keep this open for a long time. It would mean more to me than you know. 00:02, May 11, 2015 (UTC)Wamsutta Ah- thanks for not closing the wiki. I love it so much, maybe you can ask for a revival of the CIRCLE with new members and stories or something. By the way, I don't actually write stories for my characters, I outline some of what happens on Brickshelf. Vultraz Nuva ☎ 01:07, June 3, 2015 (UTC)